In recent years, a technology that provides various pieces of information in a vehicle is launched in a vehicle infortainment market. For example, research for a multi-modal interface-based information manipulating technique which is the combination of speech recognition, gesture recognition, augmented reality, digital cluster, HUD (Head-Up Display) has been extensively made in order for providing a safety and ease of operation.
However, a driver has no choice but to issue a restricted order by taking a simple action because of the vehicle stability, which does not give the feedback of necessary and sufficient conditions for the driver. Moreover, reality is that each interface is commonly applied for all drivers rather than to learn the characteristics of a driver through the interaction with the driver to develop the interface.
Therefore, there is a need for studies of customized multi-modal interfaces that are capable of complementing a characteristic and habit of the driver by monitoring and correcting them in a driver-customized system and a driver assistance system, as well as an autonomous vehicle system.
Further, a driver needs to fix a line of sight in order to manipulate each entity of multimedia in a conventional vehicle interface, which results in reducing a driving concentration of the driver. Therefore, in order to intelligently display various multimedia entities in compliance with a voice instruction or simple gesture from the driver on a front windshield of the vehicle, it is required for the construction of learning data for the provision of an efficient user experience (UX). In other words, the line of sight of the driver needs to face forward and the driver should manipulate the entity close to the driver's seat in an intuitive manner within a range that does not interfere with the view or squint. Further, in order to drive the driver assistance system by sensing the danger, it is necessary to analyze in real time driving habits in accordance with the line of sight of the driver and information about the interface and then complement them mutually.